BillionSurpriseToys
BillionSurpriseToys (BST Kids) is an Indian kids entertainment YouTube channel based in Kochi, Kerala, run by We Bros Media Private Limited, known for its popular nursery rhymes and kids' edutainment songs. Billion Surprise Toys is recognized as one of the topmost children entertainment learning brands. They are dedicated to helping children in learning and acquiring their dreams while having fun together. They are most well known for their "Johny Johny Yes Papa" video featuring a singing CGI fridge, which went viral before its deletion in early September 2018 due to heavy criticism. The company which has since been a working improvement by the production team. On May 27, 2018, Billion Surprise Toys (BST) released "Darling Darling Song and Many More Videos", which has received over 568 Million views as of August 2019, making it the most viewed YouTube non-nursery rhyme video on the channel. The channel also released "Dentel care Song" and "Indoor Playground Song". The company also maintains 10+ additional YouTube channels of different languages under the BST title. Billion Surprise Toys is run by a 51-200 employed staff of We Bros Media. BillionSupriseToys is the 68th most subscribed channel on YouTube with over 24.5 million subscribers. Johny Johny Yes Papa Billion Surprise Toys is most known on YouTube through their viral Johny Johny Yes Papa videos. There have been many variants to the "Johny Johny Yes Papa" song on their channel, such as one combining the tune to the famous "Baby Shark Song" with "Johny Johny" lyrics, paired with popular dance moves performed by the father and son, such as the "horse dance" from PSY's “Gangnam Style” along with other familiar moves. A clip of this first rose fairly quickly on Twitter by the user @b6ner with the caption "i’m losing my f--king mind" before the company issued a DMCA takedown. The original for the most part has been wiped from the internet, though some distorted re-uploads of the song can be found on YouTube, along with some cleaner re-uploads on Reddit. Other variants of the song that have also gained attention online include a version with a talking fridge, and an original "ice cream" song featuring a talking ice cream cone, among other characters. Popularity and Criticism Most of their videos have gotten popular by what many users presume to following the typical YouTube kids’ video playbook of producing a new, slightly altered version of an existing and already popular nursery rhyme video in an effort to manipulate YouTube’s algorithm. Their username for instance, "BillionSurpriseToys" seems to be an attempt to grab attention from the popular toy unboxing/surprise egg videos. DMCA Takedowns Since the viral phenomenon, Billion Surprise Toys had disabled outside embeds and started issuing Digital Millennium Copyright Act (DMCA) takedown notices to parody videos on YouTube, Twitter, and Instagram. − This move has been considered controversial by many as BillionSurpriseToys owns the copyright to neither of the two songs it combined, since “Johny Johny Yes Papa” has existed years before Billion Surprise Toys, and the “Baby Shark Song” being created by Korean kids entertainment company Pinkfong Changes Since September 2018, the creators have been working on re-modeling most of the character model possibly due to all the complaints of how "hideous" the characters are, or as an attempt to rebrand themselves away from all the memes, with Papa being the first one to go through this change. The voice actor to Papa has also not been apparent in their recent songs or dubs, instead being present as "doctor" and other figures. Many have joked that Mama has in fact gotten a divorce and replaced Papa with the "hotter" version of himself, such as YouTuber Danny Gonzalez, referring to him as "Chad", a name incels online often use when referring to men with good physique that women often opt for. Johny, Dolly, and Chiya have also gone through these revisions as of recently as more rounded, cuter versions of themselves. Chiya, for instance, is no longer cross-eyed, and Johny has his hair styled up in a mohawk-like fashion. 'Characters' 'Family Characters' *'Johny' —Compulsive liar.' ' —Four year old. —Loves playing with his friends and spending time with family. *'Papa (James)' —Loves to play with kids. —Was often made fun of for his raging mustache until the character model change. *'Mama (Emily)' —Loves cooking. *'Chiya' —Johny's 5 year old brother. —The neglected third child of Mama and Papa. There are speculations that Chiya was adopted by Mama and Papa, since in an early video it shows Chiya with a possible father. —Not featured on the website. *'Dolly' —Johny's twin sister. —Loves to help everyone out. *'Grandpa' — James' father *'Grandma' — James' mother *'Henry and Henna' —Johny's neighbors. —Siblings. *'Unnamed Ginger Girl' —The extremely neglected fourth child of Mama and Papa (referred to as Chiya's sister in one video description). —Originally one of the most major characters before Johny's introduction. —Appears in family portraits and occasionally with the family. *'Blonde Dolly' —Unnamed student; identical to Dolly but with blond hair and brown eyes. *'Doctor' —Re-used old Papa model. *'Uncle Bob' —Appears in the early videos as the doctor in the "Five Little Babies" videos, and as Chiya's dad. Also appears on the banner and on the website. 'Fantasy Characters' *'Refrigerator' —A sentient fridge that Johnny and Mama and Papa own. *'Ice Cream Man' —A sentient cannibalistic ice cream cone with sweatpants. *'The Bus Family' —Consists of Bus Father, Bus Mom and Bus Baby. *'Gumball Man' 'Animal Characters' *'Kitty' —A cat. *'Poppy' —The main family's pet dog. Occasionally talks, but not always. *'Mouse' *'Franko' —A gorilla created when Johny used a magic wand on a stuffed toy of a gorilla. He has become a recurring character since then.''' Monthly Subscribers List '''Monthly subscribers gained by Billion Surprise Toys since 2013. Note the following dates are according to YouTube Analytics data reports. *October 2013 --- 1 *November 2013 --- 36 *December 2013 --- 286 *January 2014 --- 1,006 *February 2014 --- 2,801 *March 2014 --- 3,381 *April 2014 --- 2,986 *May 2014 --- 2,140 *June 2014 --- 2,410 *July 2014 --- 6,404 *August 2014 --- 12,237 *September 2014 --- 16,035 *October 2014 --- 19,510 *November 2014 --- 19,346 *December 2014 --- 25,059 *January 2015 --- 46,393 *February 2015 --- 45,335 *March 2015 --- 44,812 *April 2015 --- 45,425 *May 2015 --- 75,568 *June 2015 --- 83,413 *July 2015 --- 92,950 *August 2015 --- 116,422 *September 2015 --- 107,963 *October 2015 --- 122,534 *November 2015 --- 106,969 *December 2015 --- 134,023 *January 2016 --- 74,554 *February 2016 --- -3,572 *March 2016 --- 391 *April 2016 --- -927 *May 2016 --- -3,855 *June 2016 --- -3,473 *July 2016 --- -5,250 *August 2016 --- 10,044 *September 2016 --- 53,122 *October 2016 --- 177,866 *November 2016 --- 218,812 *December 2016 --- 193,970 *January 2017 --- 206,348 *February 2017 --- 155,628 *March 2017 --- 221,233 *April 2017 --- 303,475 *May 2017 --- 169,726 *June 2017 --- 162,401 *July 2017 --- 251,474 *August 2017 --- 289,831 *September 2017 --- 224,778 *October 2017 --- 162,561 *November 2017 --- 495,670 *December 2017 --- 455,395 *January 2018 --- 1,088,332 *February 2018 --- 1,232,464 *March 2018 --- 1,356,738 *April 2018 --- 1,057,784 *May 2018 --- 1,281,581 *June 2018 --- 1,402,454 *July 2018 --- 2,093,664 *August 2018 --- 1,538,700 *September 2018 --- 1,071,173 *October 2018 --- 1,266,489 *November 2018 --- 1,059,288 *December 2018 --- 912,210 *January 2019 --- 949,449 *February 2019 --- 750,145 *March 2019 --- 725,514 *April 2019 --- 887,004 *May 2019 --- 225,903 *June 2019 --- 358,894 *July 2019 --- 221,732 Gallery BillionSurpriseToys - Nursery Rhymes & Songs.jpg|Billion Surprise Toy's old logo This page was created by Bvrrybomb on September 7, 2019. Category:YouTube Animators Category:Indian YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:Fifteen Million Subscribers Category:Twenty Million Subscribers Category:Twenty Five Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views